Fishing rod racks consisting of a plurality of wall mounted outwardly extending spaced pins are well-known. The pins are often angularly disposed to prevent the rods from rolling off. Alternately the pins may be hook shaped to retain the rods. Such devices do not permit the rods to be locked in place to prevent unpermitted withdrawal. In addition, when used in a moving vehicle, such as an automobile or boat, the rods can become damaged by frictional contact with the pins.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod rack which will retain the rods in a secure protected manner when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to permit ready access to the rods when the device is unlatched.
Still another object of the present invention is to prevent unpermitted withdrawal of the rods within the rack.
A feature of the present invention is its simplified, relatively inexpensive construction.